The current FAZST study attempts to evaluate the effect of folic acid and zinc supplementation on semen quality and fertility treatment outcomes (fertilization rates, embryo quality, implantation and clinical pregnancy rates) among couples seeing fertility treatments. We expect folic acid and zinc to affect positive change in all of these parameters, particularly DNA integrity. Supports Z1AHD00894